


breathe through your nose

by Littlehouse



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Bukkake, M/M, So that makes this underage, Tyler is in High School, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehouse/pseuds/Littlehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here,” He – Dan, he thought, the tall point guard – handed him a white towel, which Tyler folded quickly and settled under his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe through your nose

**Author's Note:**

> i... have no excuse for this

The faint buzzing of the lights overhead was grounding above the other noises flooding his ears. Vaguely, he registered that his knees would grow sore from digging into the concrete floor for too long. He gently reached over and tugged once on a pair of shorts, looking up through his lashes at the boy wearing them.

“Could I have a towel or something?” He asked softly, and at the cock of a questioning eyebrow he gestured to his knees. “I don’t want them to bruise.” The boy shrugged and turned, calling for a towel for him. 

“Here,” He – Dan, he thought, the tall point guard – handed him a white towel, which Tyler folded quickly and settled under his knees. 

“Thank you.” He said sincerely, blinking his lashes and smiling. Dan shrugged, bringing a hand to Tyler’s chin and tilting his head up. He complied easily, tongue darting out nervously over his lips. Dan watched him with a searing gaze and tilted Tyler’s head either way before giving a short nod. 

“Okay, baby,” He said softly, moving his hand and running it through Tyler’s soft hair. He gave it a soft tug, and Tyler gasped, cock already stirring in his basketball shorts. “You wanna suck us off? Wanna use that pretty mouth of yours?” Tyler swallowed thickly and nodded, eyes trailing down to the band of Dan’s dark blue gym shorts. 

“Can I touch?” He asked, biting his bottom lip. Dan cursed and tugged on Tyler’s hair again, and Tyler gasped appreciatively. 

“God, you’re unreal.” He muttered, letting go of his hair. He loosened the knot in the string keeping his shorts up, and tugged them down quickly. His cock sprang up, half hard, and Tyler eyed it longingly. Dan’s hand found itself on the back of Tyler’s hand, pulling him forward. “Just like a kid who wants candy.” He muttered, watching as Tyler lifted his hand up and wrapped it around the warm cock presented to him. The tip was flushed red, a pretty soft red that matched Dan’s lips, and a bead of cum leaked out of the tip as Tyler gave a few tugs. The cock slowly grew to life, and Tyler leaned in and pressed a kiss to Dan’s hipbone, soft and chaste. Dan groaned, low and guttural, his fingers threading through Tyler’s hair. 

“Fuck,” Another one of his teammates – Matt? Mike? – cursed, hand on his own cock, jerking it loosely as he watched the spectacle before him. “So fucking eager, yeah? Get your mouth on his dick, c’mon.” He encouraged, and Tyler was happy to oblige. 

He kissed the tip of Dan’s cock slowly, so slowly, looking up and holding his teammate’s gaze. The boy tilted his head back, shuddering, as Tyler slowly took the head of his cock into his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut and he felt the hand on the back of his head slowly push down, and Tyler opened up his throat as he bobbed his head to accept the thick cock pushing against his tongue and cheek. 

He heard some of his teammates cursing and felt a hand on his shoulder, grabbing for his arm and pulling quickly, demanding and desperate. Tyler was more than happy to lift his hand to the waiting cock, wrapping his slim fingers around it and making an appreciative noise when he found it to be rock hard and slick. 

“Fucking Christ,” Dan cursed, “You’re pornographic, baby.” 

Tyler moaned around Dan’s cock and felt his own cock jump when his nose was pushed into soft dark hair and tears sprang to his eyes. 

“Fuck,” He heard Matt grunt, “His hand is _heaven_.” 

“His mouth is, too.” Dan said, fingers tightening in Tyler’s hair. “I’m gonna come soon. Too fucking soon, shit.” 

Tyler hummed appreciatively, doubling his efforts, bobbing his head quickly over his teammate’s heavy cock. He lifted the hand he wasn’t using and cupped Dan’s balls while pulling back and sucking on the head of his dick while lifting his gaze to meet Dan’s eyes. He blinked his lashes a few times, Dan’s mouth falling open and hand twitching in his hair. Tyler pulled off with an obscene pop, moving his hand to jack off Dan while he spoke. 

“Do you wanna come on my face?” He asked, blinking innocently. “Wanna mark me up? All of you?” Dan nodded quickly and Tyler doubled his efforts on both of the cocks he held, hearing his other teammates cursing behind him. “Come on me, okay? Wanna feel you all on me.” 

“Fuck, he’s hard,” He heard someone mutter – it sounded like Cal. “He’s really enjoying this. Holy shit.” 

“Our own little slut.” Matt grunted, precum spilling from the tip of his cock. Tyler loved how red it was, leaking all over his hand, twitching and ready to come for him. 

“Holy shit- fuck, gonna-“ Dan cursed, yanking on Tyler’s hair. Tyler opened his mouth, tilting his head up and waiting for his reward. After a few more tugs Dan was coming on his face, hot and messy, dripping down his cheek onto his chin. 

“Don’t wipe it off.” Cal ordered, tilting Tyler’s head towards him and holding his jaw. Tyler considered telling him how he would never wipe it off, not until everyone was finished, but decided against it as Cal pressed his own cock to Tyler’s lips. He opened his mouth gratefully and moaned happily, immediately bobbing his head. 

“Cock slut,” Matt muttered, wrapping his hand around Tyler’s, “Our little cock slut. Fuck.” Tyler squeezed a little bit tighter and swallowed around Cal’s dick, both boys letting out appreciative moans. His own cock strained almost painfully against his briefs, trapped under his gym pants. He longed to give it the attention it craved, but needed to take care of his teammates first. 

Matt tilted his head back and made a sound akin to choking before coming onto Tyler’s face, painting the side that wasn’t already decorated with cum. Tyler moaned and trembled, thinking he might come untouched. 

“Jesus Christ, you are a fucking dream come true.” Cal muttered, both of his hands weaved into Tyler’s hair. He pushed him down slowly, so slowly, until Tyler’s nose was pushed into the hair at the base of his cock and he almost couldn’t breathe. Tyler gently grasped at Cal’s thighs, squeezing them and trying to fight to keep himself upright as his vision swam. He let out a gag and Cal pulled his head back, letting him gasp in a quick breath, and pulled Tyler back onto his cock. He repeated this, pulling Tyler down until he couldn’t breathe, fucking his face, and pulling him back for a few minutes. Tyler saw stars by the time he came, moaning gutturally and cursing, coming onto his nose and in his hair. 

Cal backed up, panting, and pulled his shorts up while watching Tyler cough and catch his breath. Tyler leaned over, one hand on his knee that was thankfully unbruised and the other on his chest. He didn’t move to wipe away the cum dripping down his face – he was a good boy. Faintly, he heard his teammates leaving, signaling Tyler as the only one in the locker room. 

Shakily he wiped off some of the cum on his face and reached into his pants with the same hand, wrapping his fingers around his stiff cock. His eyes fluttered shut, a soft moan escaping his lips as he jerked himself slowly. He didn’t last very long, coming in his pants nearly as soon as he started, chest heaving and thighs shaking. 

He stood up after a few minutes and headed to the showers in the locker room. As he turned on the faucet, letting the hot water blast, he licked his lips and tasted sticky salt with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i have like twenty million things i could be writing that's more productive than this filth but have a fic with high school tyler getting dicked by his basketball teammates instead
> 
> it's 1300 words (which is 4 pages on my word document) but it doesn't look like that much on here so i apologize '''orz


End file.
